His Eyes
by sincerelyLen
Summary: Haruno Sakura had no doubts that Uchiha Sasuke was attractive, but she would honestly admit that it was his eyes that had captured her heart.  Spoilers Post-Chapter 521


**Title:** _His Eyes  
_**Date:** December 19, 2010  
**Summary:** _Haruno Sakura had no doubts that Uchiha Sasuke was attractive, but she would honestly admit that it was his eyes that had captured her heart.  
_**Pairing: **_Sasuke/Sakura  
_**Rating:** M  
**Themes:** Romance/Drama  
**WARNING:** _Naruto_ Manga _SPOILERS_ – _**Post-Chapter 521**_

_**

* * *

**_

**His Eyes**

Haruno Sakura hated that she always found herself in such compromising situations.

"Sakura-san! Watch out!"

Reluctantly, Sakura released Chiyo's disintegrating body to jump away from the shards of ice that had been aimed for her, pink brows furrowing as she twisted in midair to deflect a dozen more icicle projectiles with her kunai. Haku's dark eyes regarded her with mild impress before switching his attention back to Rock Lee, the Taijutsu Specialist taking the opportunity to use his speed and perform a close-range strike against his long-range opponent.

Emerald eyes quickly scanned the current state of her comrades. The battle had been going on for _hours_; Kakashi was still viciously sparring against Zabuza, and Haku and Lee were dancing a dangerous duel of Taijutsu versus Ninjutsu. Might Gai had taken the liberty of holding off Pakura of the Sand while Sai and a few other shinobi of Kakashi's War Regiment held off Gari of the Stone.

Their location in the forest had been reduced to rubble with so many powerful forces clashing. The battle looked to be never-ending with their adversaries containing invincible bodies; bodies which had the advantage of reanimating and recuperating after every blow, no matter how devastating. Kakashi's numerous arsenal of Ninjutsu had no affect and Sakura's powerful punches caused nothing but expended chakra on her part.

She grunted as she dodged once again, missing a shower of boulders aimed her way, Gari's attack having been meant for the entirety of the clearing, friend and foe alike. _His_ allies could easily return to full form, completely unscathed, but the same couldn't be said for _her_ comrade's weakening bodies that came with their mortality.

Zipping along boulders for cover, Sakura made quick work of dragging the injured to safety, pouring just enough healing, green chakra into their bodies to prevent complete defenselessness. Sweat pouring down her face, Sakura was about to continue her duty as combative medic and aid Sai and Lee when a hand desperately grasped her wrist, preventing her movement. She whirled, completely alert, eyes landing on the Stone Shinobi she had just finished healing.

"…We can't beat them," He breathed, eyes wide with uncertainty, "Wh-What can we _do_?"

Sakura looked down at her comrade-in-arms with the same uncertainty shining in her eyes. Although he was older than her and although Sakura had never before believed she would actually be _involved_ in a Ninja World War – in fact, it was still sinking into her befuddled mind – Sakura could only try to look at it as another Mission, a long one that needed to be taken step by step, as if she were facing the entire Akatsuki at every turn – difficult, but she and her comrades had prevailed before.

"We have to do _everything_ we can and _anything_ we can," Sakura answered softly, managing her best reassuring smile as she touched the hand that gripped her wrist, "We…have to _believe_. In ourselves and in our comrades."

The man looked at her as if she were insane, "What can _believing _do?"

A flash of an image of blue eyes and blonde hair filled Sakura's vision and a determined smirk crossed her lips, "…It can do a lot." She gently removed his vice-like grip and squeezed his hand, "You have something to protect, don't you? Believe in yourself to achieve that goal."

And with a final nod, Sakura whirled around and returned to the fray, her resolve hardened as blue chakra encased her right fist.

The impact of her fist against Haku's ice wall caused the barricade to shatter and with a massive leap she aimed for three more situated in the air specifically made for the Mist Ninja's Demonic Ice Mirror Technique. Shards of ice fell from the sky as her chakra-encased feet and fists pounded against the levitating panes, before she removed her kunai with a flourish and blocked off a barrage of senbon needles.

"…I've never personally fought against you, Sakura-san," Haku's voice stated, "Only your teammates…It seems you've been overlooked."

"Well, that's no longer the case," Sakura assured as she landed in a crouch, pose still defensive.

"Surely," Haku agreed as he appeared before her, Lee landing beside her as he panted heavily in exhaustion, "You managed to take out one of our own reinforcement comrades…Chiyo-sama if I remember correctly…"

Sakura's grip on her kunai tightened fractionally in remembrance of the battle she had with the late Sand Elder, "Yes…"

Haku's head tilted to the side, hand armed with several senbon needles ready to strike, "May I ask how you accomplished that…?"

Sakura frowned, shaking her head minutely with her own uncertainty, "…I'm not exactly sure…She was trying to show me something…A Medical Jutsu…"

"A weakness of this Reanimation Process, perhaps," Lee offered.

Sakura had no time to answer as she dodged another flurry of senbon, noticing that Haku's aim was centered on parts of the body that could cause his opponent paralysis and complete helplessness. She would need to be mindful of any traps he could set in order to accomplish that. An ice mirror materialized behind her and Sakura was quick to roll under it, kicking out her leg so it could connect violently against the barrier. It shattered and a rain of ice fell upon her.

The Medic shielded her eyes, felt some of the shards knick her skin, and when it stopped she was quickly hoisted to her feet. Her surprise was evident when she found Sai beside her, scribbling hastily on his scroll before a large ink bird emerged. The former ANBU-Root Member wordlessly pushed Sakura onto his creation before the inked-creature took flight.

"What? Sai! Where the hell are we _going_?" Sakura yelped, half in anger and half in surprise that she was leaving the battlefield.

"Kakashi ordered your removal from the battlefield," Sai explained, his eyes failing to regard her, instead making sure that their high perch of safety wouldn't be compromised.

"Why?" Sakura growled, fingers curling into tight fists, "If he thinks I'm _weak_–"

"No," Sai interrupted, shaking his head before briefly meeting her gaze, "He says you're the _key_. He wants me to protect you while you figure out what Chiyo-sama was trying to show you."

Sakura blinked, "…What?"

Sai shook his head before he veered the ink bird sharply to the right – the Medic barely hanging on – to avoid an outbreak of kunai headed for them, "Start thinking, Ugly."

Sakura frowned but did as told, glaring down at her hands as if the action could help. It did. A little. After her battle with Chiyo the older woman had held her hands in hers, skin cold but grasp firm. Her weathered features had shifted in struggle – for control or concentration, Sakura wasn't sure – but her hands became encased with green before she pressed it to her chest, taking Sakura's hands with her, performing her Jutsu without Sakura suffering the effects.

She had only uttered two soft words before she closed her eyes with a smile and began to dissolve into nothingness.

"…_Remember, Sakura…"_

But, _remember_ what?

Remembering something meant recalling the past and Sakura only assumed a past that included her time with Chiyo.

Think. Think. _Think_!

Sakura's eyes snapped wide. The Reanimation Jutsu! The Jutsu Chiyo had used to bring her back to life after being poisoned by Sasori. The same Jutsu that brought Gaara back to life!

Sakura's brows furrowed. Now if she could remember how Chiyo's chakra had moved throughout her body and then find some way to _reverse_ the technique to use on the _Corpses_ down below…

"Hurry Ugly," Sai grunted as he maneuvered the ink-bird through a strike of senbon and ice needles.

"I'm working on it!" Sakura grunted as she closed her eyes and channeled her chakra in quick analysis.

It took several more minutes before Sakura had a _semblance_ of a grasp on what Chiyo might have wanted her to accomplish, though time wasn't on her side as Sai's trouble in keeping them airborne became more apparent. Lips pulling downward, Sakura clenched her fists, catching Sai's eyes and nodding her head.

"I'm ready."

The painter assessed her quietly before nodding his own head in acknowledgement, narrowing his dark eyes before piloting the bird downward.

Sakura's eyes narrowed against the wind whipping past her face, gaze zeroing in on Haku and Lee, "Over there, Sai!"

Although they were moving fast, Sakura could see from their distance that Lee was tiring. His stamina was admirable but after fighting for hours and against a Ninjutsu-Using opponent that was also long-ranged brought Lee at a severe disadvantage. The closer she and Sai got the more she could distinguish Lee's multiple wounds.

It was when Haku moved from one mirror to the next, intent on hitting Lee's blind – a fatally vulnerable – spot that Sakura acted impulsively and recklessly. On surprised protest of Sai, Sakura dived, leaving the safety of the bird to free-fall to the ground, her body straightened head-first to gain speed, her hands glowing bright blue leaving a trail of color in her wake.

With a feral cry, just before Haku could perform his attack on her comrade, Sakura's right hand pulled back and pushed forward, connecting with ice, feeling the mirror shatter against the impact, her eyes taking in the surprised expression of Haku as the momentum of her dive had her ramming into him, hands fisting to the front of his shirt before they both smashed into the ground, Sakura's fall broken by Haku under her. The impact caused a loud _boom_ that momentarily stopped surrounding fights and several voices to call out her name. Dust had picked up, a crater had formed, both blocking onlookers visions of what was going on within.

As the dust cleared it revealed Sakura crouched above Haku – who lay supine and unmoving on the floor – her hands bordered in green, her body covered in dirt and blood, but her eyes were hardened emeralds as they concentrated heavily on the boy beneath her.

"Sakura-san!" Lee called.

She didn't answer. Instead she pushed harder against Haku's chest, green chakra pulsing strongly. Chiyo's Reanimation Jutsu operated on a molecular level, and Sakura's chakra control was a necessity for performing this task – but instead of healing and assembling the body and its components, Sakura had to do the _opposite_. She needed to break the body down – she needed to _shut it down_. Her determined work continued for several minutes before the Medic's tense shoulders began to relax and Haku's hand slowly rose up to touch her arm.

"…Thank you, Sakura-san…" Haku whispered as a smile graced his darkened lips, "…You really have been overlooked…Please offer everyone the same peace you have given me…Including Zabuza…Especially Zabuza…"

Sakura released her hold on his torso, green chakra fading away as she reached up to grasp his hand, a tired smile also crossing her features, "…I promise, Haku…Rest in peace."

Haku nodded, closing his eyes before his body began to face the same disintegration as Chiyo's did. When nothing was left, the entire clearing was blanketed with silence.

"…She did it…" Someone whispered disbelievingly, his voice steadily gaining volume, "…The girl did it!"

Sakura closed her eyes, offering a final thought for Haku before returning to her feet and quickly searching for Kakashi. The Jounin was still battling with Zabuza but the duel had calmed with the passing of Haku; both seemed to be sharing a few words and the grief and relief in Zabuza's eyes had calmed his earlier boost of power.

"Shit! She's a target!" Someone yelled.

Several shinobi, including Sai and Lee, had surged towards her in protection as Gari, Pakura, and other reanimated adversaries turned their attention to her – no doubt ordered by their creator after her performance of finding a weakness.

'_Thank you, Chiyo-sama…'_ Sakura acknowledged before taking off for the most threatening of opponents – Zabuza.

Sai and Lee flanked her sides, making sure to catch any blind spots in the form of any attack that came her way. Unfortunately, with all their opponents now making _her _the main target, it was becoming a difficult task.

"Kaka-sensei!" Sakura shouted, jumping to his side, kunai brandished as she assessed the quickest way to distribute the Reanimation Reversal Jutsu, "…I need an opening."

"Right," The Copy-Cat Ninja declared, jumping into action as a distraction.

It was a little more difficult now that Zabuza's controller was knowledgeable of her intentions, but surprisingly Sakura and Kakashi made a very dynamic team despite the little time they battled as a duo. Kakashi was able to pin down the man, momentarily paralyzing his body with a well-aimed Lightning Blade before Sakura was quickly on his back and pulsing the green chakra into his system.

It didn't take as long as Haku but Sakura had little time to see the results before she looked up to see Kakashi widen his eyes in complete surprise, already getting up in an attempt to reach her.

Her brows furrowed in confusion when Sai and Lee mirrored her Sensei's actions, eyes looking past her, "…Wha–"

"You _are_ impressive," A deep voice intoned behind her.

She stiffened, self-preservation already causing her to twist in an attempt to fend the newcomer off. Unfortunately, a firm grip already took hold of her shoulder.

"You're coming with me," The masculine voice stated, smirk evident with his words, "You will definitely be useful."

The last image was of Kakashi's hand outstretched towards her – mismatched eyes wide with panic – and then gravity and everything else disappeared and turned to black.

* * *

**A/N:** Um…Hi? Yeah, I kind of got all excited about the new _Naruto_ Manga War Arc and thought about a 'What If?' where Kishimoto could _actually_ make Sakura a heroine? Haha…Yeah, um, what do you think? This is going to be a short project, just a few chapters, like **5 chapters**. This is actually like a project that will get my creative juices flowing again since I haven't been writing as much as I have and as much as I've wanted to. **The Curse**, **Vengeance**, and **The Road of Touch, The Road to Feel** are my _**top priorities**_ for this Winter Break, but please bear with me since even though I am out of school, I do still have 2 jobs, but I will be trying to be frequent in the next few weeks.

So, _this_ story isn't a _**priority**_ compared to the ones mentioned above but if you would like me to continue it since it's so short, let me know? And please tell me what you think, not only in _**plot**_but in _**writing style**_ also. Thank you all so much for your support and patience. You readers are _**the best**_!

And yes, this story is _**centered on romance and drama.**_ Definite Sasuke and Sakura action next chapter. And you all know how I characterize Sasuke and Sakura from my previous works, so _**yes, it will be angsty, dramatic, romantic**_ and hopefully as _**in character**_ as possible to stay within Canon.

**Note:** Yeah, Kabuto says there aren't any weaknesses to his Super Awesome Reanimation Jutsu, but for the sake of the story, yeah, I made one, haha. ;) I hope it's believable enough a weakness though...?

**Note 2:** And I _know_ the First Chapter sounds like it has nothing to do with the Title and its summary - most of my stories are like that actually haha - but trust me, they are related, patience will pay off? :)

Please Review? I love Feedback! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Next Update:** Next Weekend

**Next ****The Curse**** Update: **Within _7 Days_ (Aiming for Wednesday!)

**Next ****Vengeance**** Update:** Within _7 Days_ (Aiming for Friday!)

**Next ****The Road of Touch, The Road to Feel**** Update: **Within _2 Weeks_

Thank you all again!

Len83


End file.
